Persona Non Grata
by rAiNwAtEr
Summary: What would happen if two oppisites collided? Would the stars combust? Would the Earth shake? Would the heart crumble? It's going to be an all out war for love, friendship, and acceptance. Are you ready to rumble? Riku and Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona Non Grata**

Persona Non Grata: This is French; its meaning is as follows: Unacceptable person, dislike, or person of dislike.

_**Summary**_

Meet Riku Papu. A twenty-one year old, working at Taverse Hospital. He is officially the biggest asshole on the face of the planet or even the galaxy. Don't believe me? Then lets dissect his life and I'll let you decide. Riku hates every single living organism known to man, humans included. Ironically he's a doctor. Do you see where I am going with this? No? Then let us continue. He loathes everything abnormal such as homosexuality, ecstatic morons, cripples and or the disabled handicapped, children and pretty much anything that breaths.

Convinced now? No? Then let us delve deeper into the pit that is Riku.

He secretly hopes that a comet will hit the Earth head on and plunge the human race into another ice-age and effectively wipe-out all living organisms. If your not convinced now, then let us take a look at his daily beginnings. Lets delve into how he starts his mornings and ends the day, shall we?

Work begins at 7:00 AM, therefore, Riku wakes up at 6:59AM. Do you see where this is going? Let us proceed. Once up and ready to fuck-over any idiot that gets in his way, Riku stumbles around his luxurious flat in the dark. Why no lights? Because to leave the blinds open and let any amount of light into his bachelor sweet is an offence towards God and even worse; Riku.

After giving the paper boy his morning heart attack by turning on the sprinklers on the poor boy ( even during winter ), Riku has his morning cup of steaming black coffee. The time is now 7:30AM. At eight in the morning, Riku graces his job with his presence. Why doesn't he get fired? Because he's drop dead gorgeous, has an I.Q higher then Einstein, wealthy, and the director of the hospital just so happens to be a Homosexual by the name of Cloud, who has been chasing after his hot ass since the beginning of time. Enough said.

Life was going normal, well as normal as Riku's life goes; until one faithful day Cloud, his boss, invades his personal space. What do you think happened? Oh you bet your ass, he flipped out like a drama queen missing an eyelash at a beauty pageant. It wasn't pretty. Let's skip the fighting details for now and just say he was summand to court. The judge threatened to take his doctor license away unless he agreed to attend three months of anger management classes. This is where his life flips upside down with a boy name Sora.

Meet Sora Destiny. Seventeen years of age, a homosexual, seemingly overly happy, mute, obviously human, and is attending college to become a student councilor and work with children.

(Take a moment to soak the information in.)

Through personal issues in his past, Sora remains mute. That's not to say he can't talk. What ever tragic and angst shadows that fills his past, has made him lock away the truth by silencing himself. In order to be qualified to enter the courses needed to be a councilor, he must get over this disability. Issues occur, that sends Sora to anger management classes which he must attended or face expulsion from school.

What will happen when these two opposites collide? Their world will be turned upside down and flung every which way. Together, each will learn the meaning of change, acceptance, friendship, and love.

Will Riku get over his immense hate that fills all of his being due to his dark past? Will he open up to the one person that represents everything he loathes? Will Sora get over his disability and tell Riku his dark past? Or will they kill each other? Scared? You should be.

Welcome to the lives of the fucked-up. If you have read this far, I congratulate you.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that Riku is not by any means, a reflection of myself. I just chose to make his character sadistic and cruel. I personally hate when people pick on other people in real life. I am not a cruel person so no flaming. All that I ask is that you open your mind and give this story a chance. The world is vast so please don't keep your mind secluded. Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for reading. For the meaning of this stories title, please see summary. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story so please bare with me.

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for profanity, homosexuality, violence and whatever else comes to my sick and depraved mind. If you can't handle anything listed, please press the back button. Thank you. Also a reminder, this is a Riku/Sora story so if that isn't your cup of tea, then adios.

This chapter has been edited by the lovely Ariel.

This is an AU; it has nothing to do with the game. Also, a line like this: --------------- means scene change.

**Persona Non Grata**

Chapter: 1

Riku's eyelids slowly parted revealing an aqua glaze. His alarm clock beside his bed was blaring. Riku groaned in annoyance when the alarm refused its insistent wail. He picked it up and threw it across the room, accidentally shattering it against the bedroom wall.

The day was starting off splendidly.

With the clock now silenced permanently, Riku went back to sleep for another thirty minutes making him already a half an hour late for work. But who cares? He sure didn't give a fuck.

When Riku deemed he was ready to get out of bed, he rolled on his side and stood up with his toned abs and mussels rippling as he moved. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked out of his master bedroom and padded his way down the dark hallway towards the kitchen.

He hissed as he entered the kitchen and realized he had left one of the penthouse window blinds open and light was penetrating his precious darkness. He was quick to rectify the problem. Once the threat was handled, Riku put his black, expensive coffee pot machine on. As he waited he sat down at the kitchen table and hissed when his bare ass came in contact with the cool surface of the Armani wooden chair.

Yes, Riku was in the nude. (Take a minute to drool.)

Riku always had a tendency to sleep in the nude; therefore, when he wakes he finds it ludicrous to put on boxer to walk around his house in the morning when he is only going to take them off to take a shower. It was completely pointless.

Riku looked over at the coffee pot and realized that it wasn't brewing.

That just pissed him off.

Mornings didn't exist without black, strong coffee. Riku looked over at the clock on his electric stove confirming that he was now an hour late for work and missed wetting the paperboy with the sprinklers. Did he care? Not in the least. Although he would have to remember to put the sprinklers on automatic timer tomorrow for the little kid that delivers his paper. He heaved himself up to go take a shower. On his way to work he would just have to stop by that little bistro down the street.

After a twenty-minute shower, he got dressed in a blue button up shirt, a tie and black dress pants. Before leaving his home he grabbed his wallet and keys. He put on his long white lab coat and ID. He closed the door, locked it, and went into his garage and got into his silver Porsche. The little Bistro was only about ten minutes away.

Inside The Bistro there was a long line. The Bistro was very popular settled in Riku's wealthy neighborhood. Contrary to peoples' beliefs, not everyone liked to have eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast every morning. Here they could get light breakfast sandwiches and salads. Coffee and tea served along with breakfast. Some even bold enough to order wine.

Riku took his place in line, his face stoic; hiding his emotions. His heart was like a vault, locking all his feelings away where only the holder of the combination could see.

The people next to him aggravated his senses terribly. The way they breathed and talked. The scent of women's perfume and insistent chatter made him want to leave the God forsaken coffee shop. However, his need for coffee was stronger.

The line moved up. A woman and her friend was a head of Riku. He waited patiently for his turn. But the woman before him had other plans. She was arguing with the man serving her behind the counter.

"I don't want this glazed bread because you made it touch my friend's pastrami breakfast sandwich! I am a devoted vegetarian who has sworn off all meat and anything to do with animals!"

The woman was really worked up. When she spotted sexy Riku she sought him as an ally in her defense. Was she ever wrong?

"This handsome gentleman surely agrees with me." At this point everyone looked at Riku expecting a response.

"Moo," Riku said like a cow. His voice was completely flat.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked perplexed. She wasn't the only one confused.

"I love eating animals. Quite frankly, I feel that if we didn't consume them then they would surely over power us. You people should be bowing down to us carnivores. If we didn't eat them, what do you think would happen to your precious vegetables? You would starve from hunger because all the vegetables would be consumed by the herbivores. The very animals you tried to protect."

The restaurant was struck silent. Riku continued, trying to vent his frustration for lack of coffee.

"Furthermore, you are a complete hypocrite. You say you are a devoted vegetarian and yet you are buying a glazed bun that has a milk product in it. Contradicting your-self even more so by wearing a woolen sweater and leather boots, both of which materials come from animals."

Riku was pissed. Now he was more than two hours late for work.

"Now either buy the fucking bread or move to the back of the line before I shove a hamburger down your throat."

Every one stared wide eyes at the beautiful devil standing before them. No one moved until Riku's cool snapped a little and he grounded out a response.

"Black. Coffee. Me. Now." He figured if he talked like a barbarian to them they would understand better because it was obvious they were a clan of savages.

By the time Riku got his coffee and left the little Bistro, there wasn't a vegetarian left.

Sora woke to the sound of his shrill alarm clock. He reached out a hand and slapped the dumfounded contraption on the head silencing it. A tense sigh escaped him. His muscles were tense and sore all over. The warmth from his bed and blankets gave his protesting muscles some relief. Slowly he flipped himself over onto his back, hissing in slight discomfort. His eyelids gradually opened, his sight focusing on the white ceiling of his college dorm room. Once he was aware of the world, Sora sat up and swung his legs over the side of his twin size bed. With his mind focused on his stiff joints, the memory of what happen the day before came to him. He slowly remembered the cause of his screaming muscles.

(Flash Back)

_Sora had stayed after class time with the counselor, who insisted on a conversation. In Sora's case, the counselor talked and Sora put a paper and pen to good use. The guidance counselor was fed up with Sora's lack of verbal participation in class. He had argued that Sora needed to speak to his fellow students and teachers in order to soak up his learning experience and fully understand what he was learning at their prestigious college. He also brought up Sora's dream job of being a counselor for foster kids. He once again told Sora flat out that he had no chance of achieving his goal if he didn't 'fix' his little problem._

Sora was use to the same old speech the counselor dished out. It wasn't that he wouldn't talk, but that he couldn't. Even though the doctors said there was nothing wrong with him, he hadn't been able to speak for six years. Not since a rather traumatic experience. A dreadful chill raced down his spine at the thought. He quickly put the forbidden thoughts out of mind. Instead, he tried to focus on what the counselor was saying.

After another thirty minutes of the counselor's reassurances and bullshit about trying to set him up with a psychiatrist, Sora was allowed to leave. Honestly, Sora had no idea why everyone said a visit to this schools counselor would clear up any of their misgivings. Because every time he left from there, he felt worse than when he went in. It made him physically sick when he tried to analyze his problems and try to make them seem less traumatic than what they were. How was this so called 'counselor' going to be able to help him when he himself was fucked up? 

_  
__Sora walked down the quiet halls of his college. He thought going off to college would shed some light on his life. He thought getting away from the hellhole known as 'high school' would make his life a bit easier. When he got to college he quickly realized that college was just a bigger variation of high school and the only difference being that most were able to legally drink and go clubbing. Sora also realized that older kids plus large amounts of alcohol equaled serious harm to him._

Why was this all dangerous to him? Sora was an open homosexual. He came out of the closet in high school, which was the biggest mistake of his life. High school became a complete nightmare. He was tortured verbally and physically by his fellow students. They were merciless and uncaring. Most of them just tormented him because their lives weren't any better. Sora thought that he would be able to escape those mindless groupies while going off to college. But he just ran into the same kind of people.

Sora walked out through the front gate of the college determined to get some good ramen for dinner. The famous Raman joint called "Heaven's Noodles" was located a few blocks from the dormitories of his school which was very convenient. He had stayed there for a while and then walked around downtown. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize how late it was getting until he noticed the street lamps come on. With a sigh, Sora started his track back to the dorms. 

_  
__Just when Sora neared the black iron gates to his college, he noticed a group of boys drinking under the sidewalk lamp. Sora could tell that they were students that belonged to his college by the I.D. key cards they wore around their necks. He was apprehensive about walking by them but was too tired to walk into the street and around them so he just kept walking on the sidewalk passing them directly. Just as he was about to slide his picture I.D card into the front gate to open it, one of the five boys behind him spoke up._

"Oi! Oi! You little faggot! I know you hear me. You're that queer that my friend is rooming with right?" The crude boy sneered in his drunken state.

Sora's heart leapt in fear. He tried to ignore the stumbling boy behind him and swipe his key card in the lock but his trembling hands were making it hard.

"I know you heard me you little drag queen! Don't ignore me or I'll have to show you how a real man uses his third leg," the boy said while advancing on Sora. The drunken boys friend all laughed at his lame attempt at a joke.

Sora's stomach was in a huge knot. He felt like he was going to be sick. Just as he finally managed to unlock the gate, a hand grabbed him from behind violently turning him around and slamming him against the iron bars of the gate.

"Who do you think you are you fucking little fairy? Where are your wings you little prick? What about all the magical dust?" the built boy sneered out. His alcohol laced breathes smacked Sora in the face like a bat. Sora tried his best not to cringe but he couldn't help it. The men seeing this quickly got pissed. "Don't pretend you don't want me you fucking slut!"

The boy quickly grabbed a hand full of Sora's hair and yanked at it so hard that it brought Sora to his knees. Sora cried out and started to fight back but the boys other friends started to join in and kept pushing Sora down on his knees. Sora's knees and head ached. His neck felt red hot like a vessel was breaking from the boy shaking his head with tremendous force. 

_Tears came to his eyes. _

_Luckily for Sora, a patrolling officer came by and caught the kids before they could do anything worse._.

(End Flash back of last night)

Sora heaved himself up and stole a glance at the clock on his nightstand. 7:30a.m. Class started at 7:00a.m making him officially thirty minutes late for class. Sora glanced over at his roommate's bed to see it empty. Once again, his homophobic roommate had tampered with his alarm clock to make him late.

Sora sighed for the tenth time that morning and it wouldn't be his last. He quickly crossed the small dorm room to the bathroom. The blue shag carpet created a warm static charge with his socks. Knowing that it was too late to take a shower, Sora decided to just quickly wash his face, brush his teeth and put on deodorant. As he wiped the cold water from his face he stared at his reflection. His hair was naturally spiked, his eyes a heavenly blue and his skin had no blemishes or blotches. He had a women's frame instead of one belonging to a young man of eighteen.

He sucked up all his anguish and slapped a bright smile on his face. With his brilliant facade in place, he quickly got dressed in black, skater boy cargo pants and a tight white t-shirt that had a picture of a little blue bunny in a straight-jacket saying, 'cute and crazy things even out.' He quickly slipped on his black Converse and as he laced them up he realized that his black nail polish was chipping away and would need redoing. He quickly grabbed his book bag and dorm room keys, walked out into the hallway locking the door behind him and headed for class. Sora never knew what the day had in store for him.

-----------------------------------

Riku swerved into the hospital parking lot. He was beyond late at this point. He swore to himself when he saw no parking spaces. Then, in the corner of his eye, he spotted a lone empty space amongst the crowded sea of convertibles, Mercedes, and BMW's. His sharp vision also picked up a blue sports car driving towards it. He'd be damned if he let that bastard get the parking space before him. With speed that could make the wind jealous, he floored the gas pedal and sped towards the parking space. The other car was closing in on him. He quickly skidded in front of the other car, slammed on his brakes and glided into the parking spot like a Nascar pro.

Riku sighed to himself in satisfaction at the thought of being able to piss someone else off that morning. His mood became considerably brighter. If your life sucks, why not make someone else's life worse?

Riku got out of his car and buttoned the alarm. When he turned around he was more than shocked at what he saw. The sports car belonged to a seventy-year-old lady. She gave him the middle finger along with a sneer of contempt.

"That's a handicap space you fucking moron. Are you blind? Can't you see the sign?"

Riku's right eye started to twitch slightly. Quickly glancing over his shoulder he saw the blue and white handicap sign. He looked back at the old geezer and glared.

"I'm not handicap but I would like nothing more than to see your ass walk all the way to the hospitals front entrance. Who knows, maybe you'll do the world a favor by breaking a hip and relieving us of your presence." With that said he turned on his heels and headed for the hospitals front entrance.

Once inside the hospital, Riku scanned his surroundings. He knew his boss Cloud would be on the lookout for him and Riku had no intention on being cornered by that flaming power puff. He quickly made his way to the elevators and took one to the seventh floor. He relaxed a little as he headed to his office. So far there was no sign of Cloud, but he knew better then to let his guard down. Cloud was known for his surprise attacks and being able to sneak up on people like a ninja. He could swear that being gay gave that man some kind of unnatural powers. Cloud could always tell where he was no matter how hard he tried to hide in the vast hospital. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw Cloud crawling on the ceiling. He always manages to pop-up out of nowhere.

'Maybe he knows how to use the air vents in the ceiling.' Riku thought to himself.

Before he could get into his office his front desk secretary called out to him.

"Doctor Papu, you have a meeting with a new patient today. Her name is Rose Pilgrim. Her appointment is in ten minutes, she just arrived," the secretary said with a slight blush. She wasn't the only female employee that had her sights set on Riku. Unfortunately for her and everyone else, he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Give me five minutes to settle in then send her in, Riku said curtly. Just as he was about step into his office the secretary stopped him again.

"Also the hospital director is looking for you. He told me to tell you that as soon as you got in to go to his office."

Riku froze in place. So the lion was inviting the gazelle to his den. Riku would rather carve out his eyes then go to Cloud's office willingly. Not that he was scared of course.

With a sigh, he grabbed his new patient's folder from the blushing secretary and finally walked into his office closing the door behind him.

Riku's office was spacious and well decorated. Straight across the room from the door was a wall made of tall floor to ceiling windows with long shades blocking out the sun. A lush navy blue carpet adorned the floor. To the left was a huge dark cherry oak desk, which had a black computer and client's files on it. A Comfortable black leather, swivel chair behind it. A large steel filing cabinet was against the wall to the left side of the desk. Two posh chairs were placed in front of Riku's desk for patients. To the right of the room from the entrance against the wall was a bookshelf with many books and volumes on it. There was also a black leather couch and Asian silk sitting pillows with a mini fridge beside it.

Riku walked over to his desk and took a seat behind it. Today just wasn't his day. One bad thing after another kept happening. He rubbed his hands over his face. A slight knocking at his door caught his attention.

"Enter," Riku called out.

In walked a smiling seventy-year-old lady. To Riku's slight horror and amusement he realized it was the lady from the parking lot.

As soon as the old lady recognized Riku, her smile turned upside down and her brown eyes narrowed.

"Well, well. Lookie here, it's Mr. Wonderful. If I had a cane I'd throw it at you."

The old lady, now known as Rose Pilgrim, closed the door behind her but didn't move from the door.

"I see that that walk didn't dampen your spirits. It would seem that you are more strong willed then I gave you credit for," Riku shot back with his ever present unimpressionable facade in place.

Rose just smirked and slowly walked over to one of the chairs in front of Riku's desk and took a seat. "You got spunk young one, I'll give you that. I don't think I'll switch doctors. Maybe you'll entertain me, Doc."

"Joy." Riku replied sarcastically. Even so, a slight grin dared to tug at the corner of his lips. "Well let's get down to business," Riku said with a little less scorn. Rose had that kind of effect on people.

Riku asked Rose numerous questions trying to get as much information about her previous hospital so he could transfer her over to this hospital.

Half way through Riku's questioning the intercom sounded from his secretary. Riku apologized to Rose and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Gilma?"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Papu, but the hospital director is on his way here and you told me to warn you if I ever knew he was coming so-"

Riku didn't let her finish her sentence before slamming the phone down on its cradle.

This was not good.

Riku needed to escape and he needed to escape now. But what about Rose? Riku glanced at the old women who just smiled a mocking smile and shock her head.

"Hide under the desk," Rose said with a chuckle.

Riku stared at her dumfounded. "Huh? What?"

"I know a look of panic when I see one. Hide under your desk and I will get rid of your pursuer," Rose repeated.

Riku was about to object when a knock came at his office door. He dove under the desk. He made it just in time before the door swung open to reveal a sex god.

Cloud was an extremely handsome man. His blonde hair perfectly layered and spiked in the right places. His build was incredible. He had wide shoulders, bulging biceps and rippling abs hidden under his white professional button-up t-shirt. He had a narrow waist, a toned ass that was hugged by black dress slacks and green eyes that could make anyone green with envy. He belonged solely to the male population, women be damned.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt but I am looking for doctor Papu. Is he here?" Clouds velvety voice rang out as he scanned the office like a hawk looking for a mouse.

"Oh, doctor Papu just stepped out a moment ago to pick up my records," Rose said, slipping right into her sweet old lady facade. Rose didn't notice Cloud take a glance at the 'records' on Riku's desk. He just smiled and then excused himself.

Once Riku was sure the coast was clear he stood up and sat back down in his chair.

"Just so things are clear, I was not hiding," he said while staring at Rose.

"Of course not," Rose answered back as if he was a two year old.

Rose stayed for a few more minutes than left after scheduling another appointment. Riku sighed. It was only three in the afternoon and he wanted to head home, surround himself in darkness and go to sleep. Deciding he needed more coffee to wake himself up, he left his office and took the elevator downstairs and walked to the cafeteria. All the while, he kept an eye out for Cloud.

Just as he was about to enter the cafeteria, someone in a wheel chair ran his foot over and just kept on rolling without apologizing.

That. Pissed. Him. Off.

In two strides Riku caught up with the runaway wheelchair, grabbed the handle and spun the person around.

"What the fuck?" The boy in the wheelchair yelled. He looked about sixteen or seventeen years old.

"You ran my foot over," Riku said. Once again, his right eyebrow was twitching from all his concealed stress.

"And" The teen asked in aggravation.

"Listen to me you little rodent. If you don't apologize right now I'm going to write a letter to congress to ban the use of wheelchairs to teens without a wheelchair license," Riku said, never losing his composure.

The boy gulped nervously. "Sor-sorry dude."

"Good. Now get," Riku said before walking into the cafeteria.

Riku quickly made himself a cup of black coffee and walked up to the cashier. She tried flirting with him but he quickly cut her off.

"Bat you eyes at me one more time and I'll stab you in the eye with a straw."

The girl didn't utter another word.

Coming out of the cafeteria, Riku saw the boy in the wheelchair being reprimanded by a nurse.

"Danny, how many times have I told you not to play in that wheelchair? Get out of it right now," the nurse said while yanking the teen to his feet.

The tick in Riku's right eyebrow came back with a vengeance.

Riku took the elevator back up to the seventh floor and walked quickly to his office. Gilma tried to tell him something but he just walked into his office and slammed the door in her face. Just when he thought he was safe, he tensed up when he heard someone call his name from behind him. Turning around sharply, he saw Cloud sitting on his leather couch.

"I've been looking for you all day Riku," Cloud said with his eyes narrowing. Hunger and lust flashed in his green depths. "You haven't been trying to hide, have you?"

Riku recovered from his shock and narrowed his eyes at Cloud. There was no way he was going to be harassed by a flaming power puff. Who the hell did this guy think he is?

"Can I help you Cloud?" Riku asked while walking over to his mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He took a swig and then turned back to look at Cloud. Riku was more than surprised to see Cloud no longer sitting on the couch but standing directly behind him.

"There are many things I need help with. I am sure you could help with most of them," Cloud said, whispering in Riku's ear. His arms came up to wrap around his waist tightly. His lips were brushing against his neck.

Must. Kill. Now.

Faster than the speed of light, Riku turned around and with a right hook, punched Cloud square in the face.

"Don't ever touch me again you fucking flying fairy," Riku turned around and starting walking to his desk to grab the phone and call for assistance. Cloud wasn't ready to give up just yet. He rushed towards Riku and pushed him down on top of the desk.

"I know you want me Riku. Just give in and I promise to make it pleasurable for both of us."

"You sick fuck. Nothing will give me more pleasure then doing this-." Riku kneed Cloud with all his might between the legs. Cloud cried out in pain. By now Gilma heard the scuffle going on and called for security.

This was not Riku's day.

-----------------------------------------

Sora's day didn't improve, the day gradually got worse. It was getting increasingly hard to keep his smiling facade on. The teacher he had for his first class refused to let him enter the class because he was late. Sora pleaded with her; today was a mark exam and he couldn't afford to miss it. Unfortunately, the woman was like Adolph Hitler and wouldn't give him a break.

His second period wasn't any better. This class had assigned seats. When Sora got to his seat he notice the word 'faggot' and 'queer' was tagged all over it. Whiteout was poured all over the seat in hopes of messing up his pants. When the professor told Sora to take a seat and he replied on paper that he couldn't. The professor told him to either take a seat or get out. Of course Sora tried to explain with hand gestures that there was white stuff on the chair and that it would get all over his pants if he sat.

The professor simply replied, "I'm sure you are use to all kinds of disgusting white stuff decorating you. You are, after all, one of _them_."

Sora just smiled and gave the teacher the middle finger before walking out of the class.

Sora had sat out on the campus grounds under a tree waiting for his next class to start. When he was sure no one was around, he allowed his facade to slip away showing a tired, depressed boy. Sora didn't know whether to curse God or himself. Was it Gods fault for his lack of desire towards women? He would give anything to desire one, anything was better than this hell he was living in. But being gay was not a choice. When he looked at women he doesn't feel anything. He tried, but it was like a straight girl looking at another girl, you feel nothing. He always had these feelings. He tried to like girls. He did everything to try and get himself attracted to them. It didn't work.

Snapping himself out of his depressing thoughts, Sora stood up and walked to his next class. As he walked into the building and towards his classroom, Sora heard someone saying something from behind him. He paid no mind to it but finally the group of boys caught up with him.

"Hey faggot, I'm talking to you. You are the little prick that got us in trouble," the stranger said.

Sora turned around and was shocked to see the boy who jumped him last night.

'I got you in trouble? You guys should be in jail for what you tried to do! If it wasn't for this school being so fucking homophobic, you would have been,' Sora thought in anger. He was feed up with these assholes. Today was not his day.

"We'll teach you a lesson you little cock sucker!"

Before the boy and his friends could do anything a professor from a class nearby came out and asked what was going on. Sora used the time to get safely into his own class. Sighing to himself, Sora walked over to an empty desk and sat down. He was grateful that the scene in the hall didn't escalate to something worse. Verbal abuse he could deal with even if it still hurt; but, physical violence wasn't fun either.

The teacher, Mr. Leon, called the class to order. This was the only class Sora liked. Leon was extremely nice to him and prevented anyone in his class from picking on him. Like Sora, Leon was gay. The difference between the two men was that students and teachers didn't really give him any grief. Sora thought it was because they feared what Leon would do to them if they even thought about messing with him. He was strong and well built. Before becoming a teacher he was an international heavy weight boxer. He won the world title twice. He was also a black belt in martial arts.

Leon waved to Sora and then began class. Sora smiled slightly to himself. If his other classes were like this one he wouldn't mind coming to class every day. But sadly, the world is full of small-minded people.

The class went smoothly for the most part. One kid tried to shoot a spitball at Sora and Leon saw it happen. Leon stopped writing on the black board, turned around and threw a piece of chalk; hitting the kid right between the eyes. The kid fell off his seat with a yell of pain. Leon told him to get the fuck out of his classroom and never return.

Sora's schedule filled half the day, so when Leon class was over he was free to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately for Sora, he had to go to work. He worked at a gaming store that sold anime and manga. It was an easy job but sometimes, days like this, Sora just felt like going back to his room to crawl under his blanket and sleep the rest of the day away.

Sora walked across the campus lawn towards the entrance gate. He was busy digging in his book bag for his student I.D. card, causing him to bump into someone. Sora lifted his head to apologize to the stranger but when his eyes made contact with the person he bumped into, a chill of dread raced down his spine. It was the asshole and his gang again.

"Well, if it isn't the fudge packer. Are you following me you little bastard?" The man sneered.

Sora tried to walk around the group of baboons.

"Where are you going hot stuff? Don't you want to play with us jocks? You little piece of shit."

Sora could hold his own in a fight when it was one on one, but fighting a group of guys that were on the college football team was plain suicide. These guys were used to 250-pound linebackers slamming into them. Sora couldn't compete with that. He looked around to see if there was anyone that could help him. He knew it was fruitless; no one would help him for fear of getting on these assholes bad side. Things were looking bad.

Without warning the group grabbed hold of Sora and pulled him into the bushes on the side of the dorm building. Sora kicked, scratched, bit and anyone he could. Fear was creeping into his gut. Would no one help him? His back was slammed down on the dirt, the wind knocked out of him. His hazy vision noticed that he was in a little clearing surrounded by trees. No one passing by would know he was there unless he screamed, which he couldn't.

"Should we gag him?" one of the assholes said.

"No need. He can't talk. The little fairy won't be able to make a sound," sneered another one.

"Let's fuck him up. The little queer deserves anything we can give him."

The leader of the group, the asshole that always starts things, told the other four to each grab hold of Sora's arms and legs, pinning him down. Tears came to Sora's eyes making tracks down his dirt-covered face. His mouth hung open, trying to make some kind of sound but nothing would escape except gusts of air. The leader ripped Sora's shirt off with a pocketknife. The blade lightly scratched his chest causing a thin line of blood to appear. His shoes and socks followed. His pants and underwear was viciously torn away leaving him bare to the world.

"Geez, would you look at this. This guy is built like a chick. Maybe we should tie him to a tree and give it to him," one of the guys holding Sora's arm down said with a slight laugh. "I bet the little queer would like that."

The leader sneered at Sora. "No, the little faggot might like that too much. Let's just beat his ass up."

As the others held Sora down, the leader began his assault. His first punch was directed at Sora's left thigh. Pain seared though Sora like never before. The force of the blow made his leg whack against the ground. A sharp rock in the ground cut the underside of his thigh. His other leg received the same punishment. The others decided to join in while holding him down. They punched at his arms and pulled at his hair. This torment felt like ages to Sora but in reality it only lasted ten minutes. The leader threw a punch at Sora's bare chest. A cracking sound echoed through the clearing. The boy's laughter stopped when a hoarse scream that sounds like a wild animal being tortured, ripped from Sora's lips.

"Jesus, what the hell did you do to him? I think you broke one of his ribs," one of the boys said, quickly letting go of Sora and standing up.

"This isn't funny anymore guys. I'm out of here," another one said in panic. Sora was coughing up blood.

"Let's go man," The first one spoke again to the leader. The leader nodded his head and picked up Sora's clothes taking them with him. They left Sora withering in pain on the ground, naked.

---------------------

-End chapter-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to take the time to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I have big plans for this fanfic and hope everyone who reviewed stays with me until the very end. This story will be fairly long like my other fanfic's so hang in there and enjoy the ride!

Also a reminder: This (-------------------) means scene change.

Reviewer Thanks: I-luv-Dom, and the wonderful  
Uzumaki-sama!

Last time:

_As the others held Sora down, the leader began his assault. His first punch was directed at Sora's left thigh. Pain seared though Sora like never before. The force of the blow made his leg smack against the ground. A sharp rock in the ground cut the underside of his thigh. His other leg received the same treatment. The others decided to join in while still holding him down. They punched at his arms and pulled at his hair. This torment felt like ages to Sora but in reality it only lasted ten minutes. The leader threw a punch at Sora's  
bare chest. A cracking sound echoed through the clearing. The boys laughter stopped when a hoarse scream that sounds like a wild animal being tortured, ripped from Sora's lips._

"Jesus, what the hell did you do to him? I think you broke one of his ribs," one of the boys said, quickly letting go of Sora and standing up.

"This isn't funny anymore guys. I'm out of here," another one said in panic. Sora was now coughing up a little blood.

"Let's go man," the first one spoke again to the leader. The leader nodded his head and picked up Sora's clothes taking them with him. They left Sora withering in pain on the ground, naked. 

------

**Persona Non Grata **

**Chapter: 2**

Sora felt like he couldn't breathe. Dirt clung to his naked form. His body was battered and bruised all over. For a brief moment, he thought of just lying still and letting the threatening blackness behind his eyelids consume him. His smiling facade was long forgotten. He knew he couldn't stay there. No one would be able to see him and offer him help. He certainly couldn't call out for help. This was indeed a paradox. To want help and yet not be able to ask for it was a big problem.

With strength Sora didn't have, he turned himself over onto his stomach and then onto all fours. He coughed up a little blood as he did so. He scanned the area for his clothes and cringed when he noticed them missing. Tears of anguish and anger streaked down his face. Filled with shame, he crawled out of the clearing and towards the exit of the wooden area. Twigs and rocks dug into his knees and shines. His breath came out in ragged huffs. The pain was horrific. With every move of his arms and slide of his legs, he felt like he was breaking on the inside.

It only took five minutes to crawl out of the shrubbery but to Sora, it felt like an eternity. His chest wheezed and a drop of blood dribbled down his chin. A girl walking by spotted Sora's dirt covered hair and when Sora looked up, his blue eyes piercing through her own brown eyes, she screamed.

"Someone get help!"

That was all Sora heard before he blacked out.

-----------

Riku found himself sitting in the hospital security office after his scuffle with Cloud. Its funny how someone with a little more money then you and a slightly higher position at work, could overrule common justice. Riku could be facing assault charges for punching Cloud. Cloud, who should be the one in trouble for instigating a fight and sexually harassing Riku, got off scot-free. Oh yes, life was out to get him.

Life was anything but sunshine and roses. In fact, it is a big pile of steaming dog shit that you can either use as fertilizer and make your own fucking roses, or step in it and have shit follow you for the rest of your life. The decision is sadly your own.

As it stood, Cloud didn't seem to be pressing charges against Riku. However, due to hospital policy, Riku would have to attend at least six months of anger management or face losing his doctor license. That pissed Riku off to no end. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to a bunch of retards about his so-called "anger" problems. As far as Riku was concern, he had no anger problems. He simply hates everything and everyone; it is as simple as that. He is not in denial like some other imbeciles.

Riku sat in the office for another hour while the security officers questioned Cloud outside. During that time, Riku was subjugated to listening to a talk show on T.V about cheating husbands. Riku was reaching his limits by the time the Oprah Winfrey show came on. It was about over weight transvestites. His right eyebrow was twitching again. Five more minutes of sitting in that office listening to Oprah, and Riku was going to go postal. Just as Riku was about to use a nuclear weapon to blow the whole hospital sky high, the security officers came in.

"Mr. Papu, it seems Mr. Cloud doesn't want to press charges against you. As standard procedure, we called downtown and talked to one of the judges just to see what kind of actions needed to be taken in this situation. He informed us that due to this hospital policy, you are required to attend six months of anger management class. Seeing as today is Friday, you will be scheduled to go to your first class on Monday. You will have to attend the meetings two days a week, Mondays and Fridays. Fail to miss a class without substantial reason and you will lose your practicing license. At the end of the six months, a psychiatrist you will be meeting with will give us a report on whether or not you are fitted to keep working in this kind of occupation. You will be meeting in a group session. Please be aware that this can change at any time."

Riku just stared at the officers as if they had just parked a giant UFO right in front of the hospital.

The officers kept looking at Riku as if they expected him to say something. But what could Riku say? It wasn't like he could say no. He needed his job. He didn't want to become another homeless person on the streets; he's to pretty for that. Riku detested the thought of attending the anger management meetings but he would. And when the six months have past, Riku planned on opening a can of whoop-ass on Cloud. Oh yes, revenge will be sweet.

After going over some paper work with the officers, Riku decided to take the rest of the day off. There was no way Riku could survive another minute inside the hellhole known as "Taverse Hospital". Riku told his secretary to cancel the rest of the appointments that were scheduled including all the ones for Monday and Friday.

Just when Riku thought he was scot-free, a head official of the hospital called Riku into his office. Riku debated whether or not to ignore him and keep walking or go into his office. An image of Riku being homeless and without black coffee prompted him to do the later. He just hoped the conversation would be brief.

-----------------------

Sora woke with a pounding headache. Opening his eyes, he scanned the room he was currently in. He was lying in a white bed covered by a sheet. The room wasn't too big or small and the walls were an eggshell white. Sora quickly realized he was in the hospital wing that was connected to the college campus. He had been there two nights ago. It seemed every time Sora went to the Hospital wing, the cause was the same homophobic group.

Sora sat up. He soon realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. Behind the drawn curtain not to far from his bed, two people were arguing in hushed voices. Straining his ears, Sora was able to pick-up some of the conversation.

"We all know the group of kids that have been targeting the poor young boy," a woman said. "You, as the president, should be doing something to prevent these kinds of things!"

"Listen," said a sharp masculine voice. "The boy can't even speak to tell us who the perpetrators are. I will not go around falsely accusing students and smudging the good name of this school for a snot nose kid who's one of those," the man spat back at the unknown women.

"You bastard! How dare you imply that that boy deserves fewer rights than everyone else just because of his sexual preference! Besides, Sora can speak, he just chooses not to. But that is beside the point. The point is, as president, you should be doing your all to protect him and every single student!"

"Keep your voice down! What does a nurse like you know anyway? Leave the running of this school to me. For all we know, the mute boy could have done this to himself for attention. Who knows how his kind thinks," the president retorted with a sharp whisper. However, Sora heard every word and it like a slap in the face.

"You old, ghastly, bastard! How dare you even suggest he beat himself up! He has a broken rib and a concussion. If you don't do something about that group of boys, I will contact every radio; TV and newspaper I know and let the community know what kind of person is running this school!"

A pause followed. Sora strained to hear if anything else was being said. After a few minutes, Sora picked up a "very well then" by the president. The sound of the curtain being pulled back surprised Sora. He didn't even have time to fain sleep.

The headmaster was very surprised to see Sora awake. His face turned beat red when he realized Sora most likely heard most of the conversation between himself and the nurse. He offered Sora a quiet "Get well soon," and left the room with haste. The nurse looked at Sora with sympathetic eyes. Sora hated that look. It made him feel helpless and shameful.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. You should have gone right away but the people that found you weren't thinking clearly and brought you here." The nurse paused as if expecting Sora to comment on what she said. When it was obvious that Sora wasn't going to speak, she continued.

"You have a broken rib. As you can see for yourself, you have numerous cuts and bruises. You have a slight concussion but that can be fixed with a few heavy tablets of Motrin and rest."

The nurse sighed. It was difficult to know if she was getting through to Sora. He was always quiet but slightly over-active. It bothered her to know someone hurt him. The headmaster's lack of action enraged her.

"Sora, I am going to take you to the hospital to get you seen by a doctor. I have an extra pair of blue jogging pants and a gray T-shirt in my locker. Please get dressed. If it becomes too difficult to dress yourself just..." The nurse's sentence trailed off when she realized she was going to tell Sora to call out if he needed help. But how else was he going to get her attention once she left the room?

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check up on you. How does that sound?" The nurse asked. This seemed to be the only solution. Sora nodded his head and she quickly left.

Sora got dressed slowly. The pain in his chest was excruciating. With a lot of effort, Sora managed to get dressed. A moment later the nurse walked in the check on him. She walked Sora out of the hospital wing, across the campus grounds, and to the nurse's parking lot. Neither spoke on their way to Taverse Hospital. The radio was tuned onto an oldies station that played horrible music. Sora just stared out the passenger window at the passing scenery. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the window.

Nothing ever seemed to go right

---------------

Riku drummed his finger on the armrest of his chair. This head-honcho was giving him a long-winded speech full of absolute bullshit. Riku glanced at his watch for the 30th time. He inwardly sighed. The meeting had been going on for more than three hours! This was insane. He needed to get out and needed to do it now.

"Argh" Riku clutched his stomach as if he was going to hurl right there in the office.

"Is everything okay Mr. Papu?"

"No. It is my stomach." Riku was lying through his teeth and he didn't care.

"Do you have a stomach virus?" The man asked politely.

"No. Diarrhea" Riku had to hold his laughter in. His sadistic side wished he really did have diarrhea so he could shit all over his boss's desk. "Please excuses me, I have to go." Without waiting for a reply, Riku jetted out of the office and jumped on the elevator.

The elevator was packed with people. Riku had to contain a sneer when someone brushed up against his shoulder. A fat lady in the corner gave off a fart that engulfed the whole small compartment. Someone behind Riku sneezed and didn't cover their mouth causing wet phlegm to hit the back of his neck. Riku swiftly turned around to see who the perpetrator was. Standing behind him was a seventy-year-old man with no teeth.

"Listen, You senile old bastard, if you don't get off at the next floor I will personally open the emergency hatch and throw you out."

The old man's eyes widened with fear. He nodded his head as fast as his shriveled old neck would allow. He oddly resembled some skinny looking turkey. True to the old man's silent confirmation he got off at the next floor. Three women behind Riku clucked their tongues in disapproval. Riku just glared at them causing the women to hide behind the fat lady. The baby being held by a man next to Riku, started to cry. Riku's right eyebrow started to tick as he counted the levels the elevator passed. He hated babies' as much as old people.

"Sir, I advise you to shut that brat up," Riku said through gritted teeth.

The 'man ' turned to look at Riku with a glare. "I am a woman."

Riku stared at her in disbelief. The so-called 'woman ' had a beard and mustache. Her 'breast ' looked like they were formed by mosquitoes biting her in two different spots on her chest. She looked nothing like a women. What is the world coming to?

By the time the elevator reached the first floor, Riku seriously considered on only taking the stairs. He walked quickly past the information desk and just when he thought he was a free man, someone called his name from behind. Blood rushed through Riku's veins. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was Cloud. Riku picked up his pace. The last person he wanted to see was his stalker. Due to Riku's break neck pace, he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into someone; toppling over to the ground with his victim.

---------------------

Upon reaching the hospital, the nurse realized there were no parking spaces available. She drove up and down the lanes in the parking lot but to her dismay, couldn't find a place to park. As a last resort, she decided to park in front of a paying meter.

"Sora we're here. Unbuckle your seatbelt and let's go."

The nurse got out of the car followed by the ever-silent boy. She quickly paid the meter two dollars in quarters and told Sora to follow her to the hospitals front entrance. Sora couldn't walk fast so it took them a while to get to the front doors. The nurse entered first and held the door open for Sora. Just as Sora was walking in, someone crashed into him, forcing him to the ground.

Sora huffed out in pain. Whoever crashed into him was laid out on top of his chest. The immense pain sent hot rods of fire through his chest. His eyes burned with unshed tears. It hurt to breath. All Sora could do is squeeze his eyes shut.

After a moment the figure lifted his weight from Sora's chest.

"Why the hell were you in my way?" The stranger's voice was full of annoyance.

Sora opened his eyes to look up at the stranger. That is when his whole world flipped upside down. Staring back into his blues eyes were the most mesmerizing aqua green eyes. One glance into those intense green eyes and Sora's body was on fire. This gorgeous being above Sora, burnt him to the core of his soul. Sora couldn't explain it. It was unreasonable, it was insane, but he found himself falling for this man and he was falling fast. Then the stranger stood up and spoke, shattering Sora's dream of finding the perfect lover.

"Why are you staring at me? You're not one of them are you? If you are, I just want you to know I don't fly that way so don't even think about." Riku's words were precise and to the point. He didn't need another gay stalker added onto his fan population. He learned it was better to cut them off before they reached the highway of no return.

The nurse finally snapped out of her stupor and rushed over to help Sora up. After helping the injured boy up she turned to glare at Riku. "The least you could do is apologize. You crashed into him," she snapped.

"I never apologize. If the little fairy wasn't standing in the door way, this never would have happened to begin with," Riku replied coolly. He could sense Cloud approaching. He quickly stepped around Sora and was about to walk out the door until Sora's hand grabbed hold of Riku's sleeve.

Riku turned his head to look at the boy silently surprised at being grabbed. All he could do is look into the boys gaze. The boy looked just as surprised as Riku for grabbing him. His eyes quickly changed into some unknown emotion. Riku couldn't describe it, but it struck a chord in him. His self made world slightly creaked. It scared and unnerved him to feel any stimulation of emotion after being cold and insolated for so long

Cloud's footsteps could be heard approaching. Riku needed to leave before Cloud could reach him. He slid out of Sora's weak grasp and ran out the front doors. He didn't look back for fear of seeing those haunted eyes. He was shaken. His placid looks were disrupted. The cause: a boy with blue eyes; eyes that spoke a message that only his soul could interpret. He didn't like this feeling. No, he didn't like it at all.

Sora stared at Riku's retreating form. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to run after the unknown man. Before he could ponder his thoughts, the nurse ushered him off to be seen by a doctor.

Sora was able to leave the hospital seven hours later. The wait alone was six and a half hours long. Sora had used that time to recall his encounter earlier. It didn't make sense that he felt such a strong connection with a person he didn't know. The stranger had seemed rude, self centered, and obviously not gay, but Sora couldn't get his mind off the green eyed, silver haired man.

The nurse had driven him back to the dorms and escorted him up to his room. She helped him get comfortable in bed.

"Before I leave Sora, there are a few things I have to go over with you," the nurse paused to see if she had Sora's attention.

"I will speak to the president about having him remove your troublesome roommate and replace him with a more suitable person," she paused and took a seat on the bed facing Sora.

"I think it would be best if you attended some anger management classes. Before you protest, let me tell you that you don't have to be the kind of person that blows up at people at the drop of a hatch to have anger problems. There are some people who have the problem of not be able to express their anger. I know you have that problem Sora. The reason why you refuse to talk is your way of separating yourself from the rest of the world. I can also tell by the way you reacted to what happen to you today. It's okay to get angry and sad. It is okay to express your displeasure with the person you are displeased with. But you don't do any of that Sora.

"This will be a perfect opportunity to unearth the feelings you hide so deeply," she paused again to let the information settle in; regardless if Sora wanted to go or not, he would have to. "Before you even think of skipping the meetings, you should know that your professors refuse to allow you to attend any of your classes without going to everyone of your meetings."

Sora stared at the nurse in disbelief. Who the hell did these teachers think they are? Sora is the victim here and everyone was treating him like he was the one causing all the trouble. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Sora didn't like the thought of attending anger management classes but he refused to give his teachers an excuse to kick him out. He had come too far to be stopped by a road detour.

Sora nodded his head in confirmation to the nurse. He knew what he needed to do. He realized he was living in a war of wills and he would be damned if he lost this round.

------------------------

Riku entered his apartment, shut and locked the door behind him. His spacious apartment was draped in darkness just the way he liked it. Without bothering to turn on any lights, he made his way to his huge bathroom. He quickly stripped and turned the hot water on full blast. He stepped into his overly large shower closing the glass door behind him. The water stung at first but Riku needed that pain. Some new emotion was itching underneath his skin. Something raw and powerful. It scared him shitless. He scrubbed at his skin like a mad man. This new feeling was totally unacceptable. He didn't want it, nor did he think it was needed. A pair of blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye. The itch under his skin intensified.

Riku got out of the shower slightly shaken. He quickly dried off and then walked naked into his room and slid under the covers. He prayed that the emptiness of sleep would wash away his insufferable itch. However, in the back of Riku's mind, he knew this was only the beginning. The question was, what exactly was it a beginning of? Only time had the answer

---------

~End Chapter~

TBC

Well there you have it. The second chapter of this bazaar fic. I have big plans for this story so send a review if you would like me to continue and update fast. I also will be cleaning mistakes up as I go along so please be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. School life has been hectic therefore; I have not been updating my stories. As soon as summer break comes I should be able to get back onto a stable pace but for now, the best I can do are these irregular updates.

To clear-up a few facts in this story, please take note of the following:

1) To those who have been wondering why Sora's councilor suggested that he go see a psychiatrist instead of a speech therapist is because there is nothing wrong with Sora's vocals. His lack of speaking is due to a mental draw back caused by his shrouded past that will not be revealed until further along into the plot.

2) Regarding the way I describe the hospital, I know it does not seem very realistic, but this is FANFICTION. Therefore, if I want to have a pink poke-a-dot elephant running around in a nurse's uniform I can do so. (Not that I will of course)

**Reviewer Thanks:** piggiesofdoom, Jaded Skye, bluedragonstarheart, coolbass, brassmonkey2079, ren'ai-iki, rabid behemoth, DieChan, Clover-True Happiness, m.d Reno and my wonderful beta Areil.

Last Time:

_Riku entered his apartment, shut and locked the door behind him. His spacious apartment was draped in darkness just the way he liked it. Without bothering to turn on any lights, he made his way to his huge bathroom. He quickly stripped and turned the hot water on full blast. He stepped into his overly large shower closing the glass door behind him. The water stung at first but Riku needed that pain. Some new emotion was itching underneath his skin. Something raw and powerful. It scared him shitless. He scrubbed at his skin like a mad man. This new feeling was totally unacceptable. He didn't want it, nor did he think it was needed. A pair of blue eyes flashed in his mind. The itch under his skin intensified._

He got out of the shower slightly shaken. He quickly dried off and then walked naked into his room and slid under the covers. He prayed that the emptiness of sleep would wash away his insufferable itch. However, in the back of Riku's mind, he knew this was only the beginning. The question was, what exactly was it a beginning of? Only time had the answer. 

------

**Persona Non Grata **

**Chapter: 3 **

Riku's weekend wasn't shaping up to be any better than Friday. The paperboy went on strike and refused to deliver any more newspapers to his house. He now had to pick up his newspaper from the store. His expensive black coffee pot maker was officially broken meaning he was now forced to venture outside to get his morning fix.

Some retard tried to steal his silver Porsche. They broke the driver's side window and scratched up the side door. Ironically, that was the first day Riku had to get up early to get his cup of coffee and newspaper at the local store. When he saw the guy he kicked his ass and when he was done venting some of his pent up anger, he called the police. The guy who had attempted to steal Riku's car had the nerve to cry to the police and say he wanted to press assault charges against him for bodily harm. Riku told the police that the guy was a junky and had an epileptic fit that had caused him to fall to the ground hence, the many bruises and bleeding cuts that now marred his body. The police took the guy away and that was the end of it.

Today wouldn't be any better for Riku. Why? Today was Monday. Riku was scheduled to have his first meeting with his quack doctor and group of misfits. He didn't know how he was going to survive today. It seemed the world was against Riku. He hated going to the store or even outside in general for the simple fact that he hates interaction with people. Now he was being forced to interact with a group of them. On top of that, he was now expected to have a doctor dissect his every sentence so he could figure out where Riku's "anger" problem came from.

After taking a shower, Riku got dressed. He put on a pair of dark faded blue jeans that were slightly tight on his ass but didn't cling to his legs. He pulled on a form fitting black shirt. He blow-dried his hair giving it a shiny and soft to touch look. To complete his looks he put on his Timberline boots. He grabbed his keys, locked the door, and made his way to his car. Thankfully, he had gotten it fixed.

The drive to his group meeting was thirty minutes by car from his house. That meant Riku would have to pick up another cup of coffee for the drive to keep his composure. He was already strung out and he wasn't even there yet.

Through the whole drive all Riku could think about were ways he could torture Cloud. The bastard was going to get what was coming to him. Arriving at the address that was jotted down on a piece of paper, Riku realized the group meetings were actually held in a cabin like home. It was surrounded by trees and a river could be heard rushing behind the house somewhere. The place looked quiet and peaceful. A stark contrast to the slightly busy city life he was use to. Riku felt a little less tense, which he guessed, was the desired effect of the place and atmosphere. With a heavy sigh Riku got out of his car. It was now or never.

Yes, Cloud will get what he deserves.

---------------------

Sora's morning wasn't any better. He woke up sore and in slight pain. He grabbed his bottle of painkillers and a glass of water off his nightstand while sitting up in bed. He took two little white pills from the bottle and downed them with the water. He placed the bottle of pills and empty glass back on the nightstand and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

If Sora had his way, he would stay in bed all day; which was just how he had spent his entire weekend. The nurse, whom Sora found out, was named Tiffa, checked up on him twice a day. She made sure he ate well and got rest. Thanks to her, Sora was feeling much better. Today however, put him in a shitty mood. Yes, today was Monday, which meant he was expected to attend his first anger management class. Just thinking about it pissed him off. There was no way of getting out of it. The nurse Tiffa even offered to give him a ride to and from the meetings. He was stuck between a wall and a hard place.

With a sigh, Sora stood up slowly. He needed to get ready now or he was going to be late. He marched to the bathroom and stripped himself of all his clothes He carefully unwrapped the gauze on his chest before stepping into the warm water. Sora kept his shower quick. Just as fast as he dried off and blow-dried his hair. In a rush he brushed his teeth and put deodorant on. He got dressed in red baggy cargo pants that had numerous pockets and chains. He completed his look with a tight black t-shirt. On the front of the shirt in red letter it read, "Warning, too much boy for a punk like you."

A knock came at the door. Sora grabbed his dorm room keys and opened the door.

"Ready to go Sora?" Tiffa the nurse asked with a smile.

Sora gave her a slight nod.

The drive wasn't really long. The cabin-like home was not what Sora was expecting to see. Sora thought the meetings were going to be held in some kind of hospital or office building. He was slightly relieved to see it was being held in a home.

"Sora, I will pick you as soon as your meeting is over. Please try your best." With that said, Tiffa patted Sora on the back for encouragement. "Oh, and let me write down my cell phone number so you can contact me. I know you don't talk but I'll know it's you just press a button when I come onto the line."

Sora took the number and got out of the car. He waved goodbye to Tiffa and watched her drive off. With another sigh, Sora turned around and walked towards the meetinghouse.

--------------

Riku hesitated as he walked into the home-like office. His eyes darted around the entrance. The first room he walked into was a living room with a fireplace. There were big plush chairs of all shapes, colors and sizes. A lady was sitting behind a small reception desk while reading off a clipboard on her desk. Riku walked up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. The lady looked up from shuffling some papers. As soon as her eyes landed on him, Riku could practically see her eyes turn heart shaped, drool leaking from her lips onto the record that lay on her desk.

_'Great, another groupie_' Riku thought in disgust.

"I am here to see Dr. Dickerson. My name is Riku Papu." Riku had to keep a tight rein on his disdain for the women. He already hated the place; detested everyone in it and he had only been there two minutes.

"Umm...yeah, just a moment," the receptionist said. She looked down at her clipboard, marked something off, then stood up and told Riku to follow her.

Riku was led through a small kitchen, dining room, and study. The cabin was quite large despite its small appearance outside. As Riku walked down a few hallways, he took notice of the many seashell knickknacks placed around the office like home. He was led into a tearoom, which was very spacious. There were huge sitting cushions of every color forming a circle. The psychiatrist sat on a big, pink pillow dressed in yellow pants and a white button-up shirt. There were already people there for the 'group' meeting occupying most of the other cushions in the circle. Riku couldn't help but glare at the occupants in the room as the receptionist informed the doctor who he was.

"Riku, please take a seat and join us. We are glad to have you. My name is Dr. Dickerson, but you can call me Dick," Dr. Dickerson said while waving his hand towards one of the two seats left indicating the choose one.

Riku already decided that he could never tolerate someone name "Dick." He would rather chew off his toenails and spit them at the quacks eyes. Riku took a seat and his eye immediately went to the seat across from his. He briefly wondered who was to suppose to be there. Whoever it was, he was one smart bastard for skipping out on the meeting.

Just when "Dr. Dick" was about to start the group meeting, someone cleared their throat from the entrance of the room. All eyes went to the small noise.

Riku's eyes widened like saucers. Standing there, with big heavenly blue eyes, spiky hair was the boy he knocked over at the hospital. The unknown emotion Riku felt before came back with a vengeance. The itch crawled up from the pit of his stomach up into his throat. When his eyes locked with the spiky haired boy, his insolated world cracked. Unknown emotions were hammering away at his defensive shields. He wanted to look away but he was drowning in a sea of blue and he couldn't tell which way was up. He was falling and he was falling fast.

-----------

Sora walked into the cabin-like office sheepishly. He felt stupid for feeling afraid when there was nothing to fear. He looked around the parlor. No one seemed to be around. He made his way through the cabin. He could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby. In the hallway he met up with the receptionist. She pointed him in the right direction.

When Sora walked into the tearoom, he became very nervous. There were already people sitting in a circle and their eyes were trained on him. That's when it happened. A single pair of eyes in the crowd burnt him to the core. When his blue eyes met with aqua green, he was blown away. Sora realized he was looking at the man that he fell on at the hospital.

Sora felt a rush of emotion from those smoking eyes. He couldn't explain the feeling jumping inside him. It was like falling through the ocean only to come out of the sky. It was like bungee jumping without a bungee cord, it was like jumping out of a plane without a parachute; it was terrifying but also exhilarating.

He had to literately pull his gaze away. The doctor maneuvered him to the only empty seat, which was across from Riku. The psychiatrist introduced himself as "Dr. Dick." As soon as Sora sat down he could feel aqua green eyes intensely staring at him. Sora lifted his had to stare at the man who has been haunting his dreams as of late. As soon as their eyes met, they looked away.

----------

Riku's attention was snapped away from those alluring blue eyes by the doctor calling for everyone's attention. Riku was slightly slow for the small reprieve.

"Okay everyone. Can I have your attention please? The meeting has now begun. Some of you here are suffering from passive aggression while others have a physical aggression. Now, I would like for you all to introduce yourselves and state why you think you are here. You, on my right, please go first."

The guy sitting to the right of the doctor looked about twenty-five. He had hollowed sunken in cheeks and buckteeth. A disgusting pimple grew from the tip of his nose. He had a mole on his right cheek that had a hair protruding from it. When he spoke his voice was raspy like a cigarette junky.

"My name is Tom and I am here because I spat into a customer's coffee."

Riku just stared at the disgusting being known as Tom. Horrid images of what people could be doing to his coffee made him sick to his stomach. Riku vowed he would buy a new coffee pot machine as soon as this meeting was over. Hell, he even promised himself he would read the directions this time so he wouldn't break the machine.

"How did that come to pass Tom?" Dr. Dick asked.

"Well I worked at a coffee shop and everyday a woman would come in the morning and criticize my looks. One day she took it too far and in a fit of rage I spit in her coffee while making it. She drank it and never knew. Unfortunately I was caught on camera and got fired."

"Thank you for sharing that Tom. Next Please?" Dr Dick said reassuringly.

The next "guinea pig," as Riku now referred to them, was an overweight man in his thirties. He smelt of coffee and cigarettes. His hair was brown greasy. He wore a pair of glasses that had numerous scratches on the lens. His clothes were dingy and he had a few moth eaten holes in his shirt. He spoke slowly and annoyingly. As he talked, he had a tendency to constantly use his middle finger to push his sliding glasses from the tip of his nose to up to the bridge.

"My name is Jerry. I am here because I shit on my neighbor's lawn."

"Why did you feel that you needed to do that?" Dr. Dick asked.

"Every morning when I go to get the newspaper off my front stairs, my neighbor lets his dog out and he watches his dog walk over to my front lawn and take a shit. I work hard to keep my lawns green and beautiful. I asked him many times to not let his dog shit on my lawn. Last week, I snapped. When he went outside to let his dog out, I whacked his dog with my newspaper. I walked over to his lawn, and right in front of him, I squatted down; took a shit and used his newspaper to wipe my ass."

"Okay. Moving on, next please?" Dr. Dick seemed eager to move the derange conversation on.

Sitting beside Riku was a young women around the age of twenty-one. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't gorgeous either. She was what people would call plain. But plain in a sense that other people might find attractive. She had short reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She had light skin with a slight dusting of freckles on her face. She was thin but not too thin. She seemed meek. Hardly the kind of person you would find at one of these meetings, but then again, it takes all kinds.

"My name is Mindy. I am a junior in college and my college advisor said I should come here due to all the bulling I go through," Mindy said calmly.

"Now, why would someone want to bully you?" Dr. Dick asked. All eyes were trained on her.

Mindy remained quiet for a while; She kept fiddling with her fingers on her lap. It was obvious that she was nervous. Her pink tongue peaked out to wet her lips a few times. Her brown eyes were trained on her shoes. Finally she spoke up.

"I am a lesbian," Mindy's quiet reply.

"Mindy, I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with taking interest with a member of the same sex," Dr. Dickerson said with a soothing voice.

Mindy gave a short nod with her head but didn't take her eyes off of her shoes.

Dr. Dick's attention was now directed at Riku. He gave Riku the "go ahead" look. Riku was far from ready to go all mushy. He would rather shoot fireballs from his eyes and burn Dr. Dick alive. After a few minutes of keeping quiet, Riku realized Dr. Dick had no intention of moving on until he heard something about him; Riku sighed and spoke with clipped sentences.

"My name is Riku Papu. I am a doctor at Taverse Town Hospital. I am twenty-one years old."

Every one continued to stare at Riku waiting for more information. Most were practically drooling for it.

"Why do you think you are here Riku?" Dr. Dick prompted.

"I don't belong here," Riku replied just as strongly. Dr. Dick wrote something down on the page on his lap; All the while muttering something about denial.

"Riku, are you sure there is nothing you feel you need to tell us? What about work?" Dr. Dick questioned. It was clear he knew why Riku was there. The hospital and judge mostly likely had informed him about the situation.

"I defended myself against my sexual depraved boss," Riku replied. His eyes could melt a rock.

"Your boss is a man correct?" Dr. Dick asked.

"Yes," said Riku; His eyes narrowing dangerously.

"How do you feel about homosexuality?" Dr. Dick asked. Every now and then he marked something down in his notebook.

"It's disgusting." As soon as the words left his lips, Riku could feel a heated glare being thrown at him from across the room. He knew it was coming from the blue-eyed boy. What bothered Riku was that he felt a slight pinch in his chest from the glare. He couldn't bring himself to look into those heavenly blue eyes. That alone brought his nerves on edge.

"What if your boss was a woman?" Dr. Dick continued his questioning.

"Listen, no one touches me without my permission regardless of gender," Riku's voice was losing its carefree tone. He didn't like the direction the conversation was heading.

"So, in other words, you are saying you wouldn't mind your male boss touching you as long as he 'asked' you first? Dr. Dick said, his pen tapping against his notebook.

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" Riku asked with a glare.

"Are you?" The doctor asked. He didn't flinch a muscle as Riku glared at him.

"Do I look gay to you?" Riku asked, turning his glare up a notch.

"The question is not how I see you, but how you see yourself. Have you ever thought you could be gay?" Dr. Dick said while jotting down more notes on his clipboard.

"I am not gay," Riku said, Aggravation lacing his voice.

"Hmm," the doctor murmured. "Sure you're not." It was obvious Dr. Dick didn't believe him, which pissed Riku off. "Moving on"

Two other people introduced themselves. One man was called Emitt. He was gay. Not some closet gay. He was a flaming, 'I wear pink', listen to Cher, gay. This man was blazing. The other was a closet gay name John; both he and Emitt where a couple. They were being verbally abused at work for being one of 'those' kinds of people.

When it was Sora's turn, Riku couldn't help but let his eyes soak up Sora's profile. Riku disturbingly realized that the blue-eyed boy positively mesmerized him. He hated to admit that he was waiting in baited breath to hear the other speak. His whole being was solely focused on the spiky haired boy. Never in his life did he want to know another beings name then in this moment. Something deep inside, almost primal, began to scratch itself to the surface. An insufferable itch of emotion slithered along his skin. Dr. Dick interrupted Riku's thoughts.

"Your form says that your name is Sora Destiny and you attend a local college. It also says you refuse to speak," Dr. Dick said. He looked at Sora as if waiting for an answer. Sora just looked away. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you viewed it, Sora's eyes locked with Riku's. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Riku,"_ Sora thought. He found himself longing to say the name out loud.

Riku stared back at Sora unabashed. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Sora" The name passed through Riku's lips without him wanting to say it. In the dark depths of his core, a beckon of light was shining through and it scared him. It shook him up and rattled his nerves.

Sora stopped breathing when he heard his name pass Riku's soft, plump lips. Some new feeling slammed against the walls of his heart like waves upon a sandy beach. He wanted to call out to Riku, he wanted to reach out and pull him close. This feeling was intoxicating. It drummed through his heart.

Although Sora couldn't say it out loud, he mouthed Riku's name. He could see Riku's eyes flash with need and something else.

The actions between the two did not go unnoticed by Dr. Dickerson. A plan started to form in the doctor's mind. He took special interest between the two. With a smile he made up some excuse and left the room to make a little phone call to his old colleague who was now stationed up at Sora's college. It seemed him and Tiffa had some work ahead of them.

-------------

Riku left his first meeting feeling very confused. Before heading home he stopped at Black & Decker's to buy a new coffee pot. Upon arriving home, Riku threw out his old coffee pot machine and hooked up the new one. As promised, he read the directions on how to use the machine properly. Reading the fine print gave Riku a head ach. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully clear his mind.

Hot water splashed over his toned body. Riku leaned forward until his forehead rested upon the cool tiles. A vision of blue eyes that belonged to a boy named Sora flashed in Riku's mind. A strange heat started to consume him. The muscles in his stomach clenched. His eyes squeezed shut. Riku knew what was happening to his body.

"No!" Riku hissed out in panic.

It was happening. His locked up sexual tension was slowly consuming him and before he could get a rein on it, it flared to life. To Riku's horror, his manhood was fully erect. The last time Riku suffered from an erection was when he first hit puberty. Tears escaped his tightly closed eyes and mingled with the hot water as his right hand grabbed hold of his stiff member. A wave of shame and disgust washed through him as he inexpertly stroked himself. He fumbled through the process of pleasuring one's self until a tremor racked his body and his seed was released. As soon as Riku recovered from his climax he threw up. He was completely sick to his stomach. A sorrowful cry retched through his throat.

Riku sank down to his knees. He sat in the shower until the hot water turned icy cold and even then he felt like he didn't have the strength to stand. With a will Riku didn't know he possessed, he turned the water off and got out of the shower. He walked to his bed and crawled under the covers. Sleep claimed Riku with open arms.

-------------

Sora didn't talk (well in Sora's case; write) to Tiffa on their way back to the college. He watched the scenery pass by without really looking at it. An unknown tune played on the radio and Sora didn't really hear the lyrics. His mind was focused on Riku. A million questions flowed in his mind and he didn't have an answer to any of them.

Before Sora knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot at his college. Tiffa walked Sora to his dorm room. She explained that Sora's old roommate was removed and for the time being he would have the room to himself until they found a suitable replacement. They parted at the door and Sora walked into his room locking the door behind himself.

Sora tried to occupy his time by doing his homework. When he was done he started to read a book. A few hours later he dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower. But no matter what Sora did his thoughts always rounded back to Riku.

Sora got out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and crawled into bed. Sleep came shortly and Sora's dreams were centered on an aqua green eyed Riku.

-----------

End chapter

TBC

Well there you have it. Another chapter, another day. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! I have been on hiatus for a while. The past few months, I have been striving to obtain fresh inspiration to continue my stories. I am sorry to say that due to the start of school, it will take me a little longer to set up a schedule for regular updates. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by me and those who have supported this story. Please stay with me for the duration of this fic and continue to send reviews with feedback.

A/N 2: (**Importan**t) Going into Sora scene change, (the_** italic's**_ part of this chapter) contains mentioning of rape and loss of innocence. If you are not comfortable with the mentioning of rape or the slight depiction of it, you can skip the scene because it will not affect your understanding of this story.

**Reviewer Thanks:**

Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts. This story is going to be a bumpy ride!

**Persona Non Grata**

**Chapter: 4**

Somewhere, in a rich neighborhood, there's a man with silver hair that is currently asleep in his penthouse. Mentioned man is about to get an extremely rude awakening at about four in the morning. As he drools into his pillow, he remains blissfully unaware of the horrible day that awaits him.

The rising sun casts its' rays on the warming earth. Shadows left behind by the lingering darkness dance along buildings, immaculate hedges and lawns. Street lights lose their glow as the sun erases the darkness that once engulfed the serene neighborhood. A short plump figure (resembling an overweight fourteen year old boy) moves along within the lingering shadows, making its way to the best penthouse on the street. Said figure, huffs and puffs as it waddles its way up to the penthouse. The overly plump figure turns its' ham-like head left and right; it's small beady eyes searching for any movement on the street, and then climbs the stairs of the penthouse to the lavish porch. The fourteen year old boy uses his right hand to rummage in his pants pocket and withdraws a few small pointy objects in his hoof-like hand. Bending down and almost ripping his pants in the process, the boy places the small pointy objects before the door and stands up.

The mysterious boy waddles back down the stairs and around the corner of the house to where a bike is parked. The boy grabs something from the bike's basket. Taking aim, he hurls the object at the master bedroom window of the penthouse. The window shatters and the house alarm goes off. Quickly mounting his bike, the overweight boy draws sharp breaths in panic. The bike seat is too small for the boy's ass, causing the fat to hang over each side of the cushion slowing down his getaway. The boy petals down the street and then around the corner becoming one with the ever fading shadows once more.

-------

Riku's restless sleep is broken when the window to his bedroom is shattered. Snapping to an up-right seated position in bed, he snaps his glazed over eyes open and hastily scans the room for an intruder. His fuzzy mind trying to process what happened. Quickly his blood shot eyes spot a newspaper laying on the floor with a note attached to it. Now completely pissed off, Riku jumps off the bed and snatches the newspaper up to read the note.

(Note reads)

_This is for the water sprinklers, Bitch._

(End note)

_'Oh, That whale Moby Dick is going down' _Riku's mind screamed as he ran (fully nude) to his front door. With the strength of a mad-man, Riku ripped the door open and made to dash out the door when something sharp pierces his foot.

"FUCK!"

Looking at the bottom of his foot, Riku notice two thumb-tacks fully embedded. '_Oh, this is just great. No really; fucking wonderful_'

As Riku thought of different ways to kill the paperboy, a gasp was heard. With a quick jerk of his head, Riku looked up to see the sixty year old lady across the street staring at him with pink cheeks and lustful eyes. The old lady waves her newspaper at Riku. Confusion swamps him as to what the hell was going on until he looks down and realizes he is standing on his porch completely naked.

Well, this was lovely.

The old lady whistles to get Riku's attention and to his horror, she winks. Totally disgusted, Riku yanks the two tacks from the heel of his right foot before walking into his house with haste and slamming the door.

"Need. Coffee. Now." Riku's bare feet pad across the cool surface of the floor as he makes his way to the kitchen in all his naked glory. Upon entering the kitchen he notices the red light blinking wildly on the answering machine. Ignoring it for now in favor of getting a pot of coffee started, Riku rummages in the cupboard for his can of grounded coffee beans. Already he could practically smell the exquisite blend of spices mixed with the fine imported coffee beans. Just thinking about it got Riku's mouth watering with anticipation. He would never admit it, but coffee was definitely a big weakness of his. It kept him sane (well it let him keep the small amount of sanity he had left anyway). In this world of hypocrites, thieves, murderers, and Nazi's feminist, it was nice to know that he had something that kept him grounded.

And that certain something was completely empty.

One

Two

Three

"FUCK! WHO DRANK MY COFFEE! OH. . THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! SOMEONE CALL TOM CRUISE. THE *WAR OF THE WORLDS* IS UPON US!"

That's what Riku would have like to say. Unfortunately, his pride and angst driven self only managed a disgruntle growl and a small "The world can go fuck its self." Completely disgusted with the workings of the world, Riku decided to listen to his answering machine.

_(Message one - recorded yesterday Monday morning)_

_Riku, my darling; It is I, your forbidden lover Cloud. _

_I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS SO DON'T HANG UP! _

_Oh, how I miss you. Going to work every day is not the same without you here. (Sigh) Well, onto business. Tomorrow is Tuesday morning and you are allowed to come back to work. Due to your probation, there are a few rules you must take into consideration or you could revoke your probation and be forced to go to court. One of the rules states that you have to be on time for work from now on, so don't be late on your first day back. _

_I'll personally inform you of the rest._

_Ja Matta, darling_

_(End Message one)_

Riku's eyebrow started to tick. Oh yes, that bastard had it coming to him. "_What does he mean by 'I'll inform you __**personally**__' that little gay bastard!_" Before Riku could disappear into his own world, where Cloud was tortured day and night by Hitler, another message began to play.

_(Message two - recorded today Tuesday morning)_

_Hello Doctor Papu, this is Doctor Dick, your psychologist. I reviewed your file and decided what course of action to take in your situation. Now, just so you know, this decision to have you go through, "Counterpart Directorate" or otherwise known as "Double Management" was due to how you interacted (or lack thereof) in your group meeting. I have talked to a doctor who specializes in, "Counterpart Directorate" and she has agreed to help us in getting you and your soon to be "Counterpart" off to a good start. I have also talked to the judge involved in monitoring your probation and he has given his consent. I look forward to our next one on one meeting which has been moved to tomorrow at two in the afternoon. I have already spoken to the Director at the hospital you work at and he has approved your absence tomorrow._

_Have a good day._

_(End message two)_

By now Riku had smoke coming out of his ears. This was completely ridiculous. '_Who the fuck does that doctor think he is; canceling my day of work without my permission?! And on top of that, put me into some unknown program! Fuck that quack._

With a quick look at the kitchen clock, Riku realized, he was already half an hour late for work and he wasn't even dressed yet!

Yup, this was going to be a bad day.

-------

_A small boy, no more than six years old, with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes, quietly walked down a slightly lit hallway. His small bare feet padded along a posh cream colored carpet that engulfed any sound that was emitted from each carefully placed footstep. With every Victorian styled window he passed, the sunlight would taunt him with split second lashes of warm rays that caressed his skin leaving a warm after glow. His longing to go outside flared in his chest with each tantalizing ray of light. Each time the longing flared to life, the little boy squashed it. He knew the rules. If his parents weren't home he wasn't allowed to leave the house. And his parents were due to leave any minute to his father's business dinner. _

_The small boy turned the corner, coming vis-à-vis with a pair of closed double cherry oak doors that led to his parent's room. With a small knock and an acceptance to enter, the little boy pushed the doors open. A smile came to his face at the sight that lay before him._

_A beautiful woman sat in front of a vanity mirror. Her flowing waist length, light brown hair was elegantly piled on top of her head, held there with sparkling bobby pins. A midnight black dress clung to her curves; it was backless allowing her smooth tan skin to be seen. She didn't turn around, there was no need to. She could see her son's reflection in the mirror. She smiled a brilliant smile at the little boy as she applied light makeup to her face._

_Shyly, the little boy walked forward until he was right next to his mother. When she patted the cushion bench next to her, the little boy sat down beside her, staring intently at the mirror. He watched as his mothers' elegant hand swished a brush along her smooth cheeks. How her wrist bent with every caress to her face. He watched intently as her long fingers picked up each brush, pad, and pallet of color to transform her already beautiful womanly features into a face worthy of a fairytale elf princess. All the while, she smiled at her beloved son in the mirror._

_She watched her son stare at her movements intensely as if trying to learn a secret. "What is it you're looking for, little one?" She asked with a slight tease in her voice._

_"Magic," the blue eyed boy said, seriously._

_"Magic?" The beautiful woman asked with laughter._

_"You're magic," the boy insisted. His eyes studying her lightly colored baby blue eye-shadow that looked like the sky on any given spring morning. Long, black eyelashes that looked like baby fairy wings, light pink cheeks resembling pink rose petals, and shimmering glossy lips that looked like they had been crafted out of glass._

_With a quick look into the mirror, the woman realized what her son was referring to and laughed. "Do you want to do magic too, my little dove?" she asked with a smile._

_The boy's eyes beamed in delight. To harness such magic, like in the many story books he read, would invigorate his wildest fantasies. With an eager nod, he turned his body until he faced his mother; His blue eyes beaming up at her in rapture. She set to work with well practiced strokes. First, she applied bronzer to his face that brought out his naturally pretty features. Next, she applied a little mascara, not too much but just enough to bring out his already long eyelashes. Finally, she rolled a little clear lip gloss onto her son's little pink lips._

_Smiling at her finished work, she recapped the lip gloss, placing it down on her vanity. It was true that her son had delicate girl like features. The little makeup she had put on him made him look like a delicate pixy. "Look into the mirror, honey."_

_Listening to his mother, the little boy turned his body until he was facing forward once more as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was stunned for a moment. Who was this beautiful little girl looking back at him? When he blinked, she blinked. When he tipped his head to the side, her head followed. Confused, he looked up at his mother and raised an eyebrow. She laughed lightly then nodded her head as if to say 'yes that's you.' Eyes widening, he looked back into the magical mirror. When realization hit, his eyes widened in shock once again. The person in the mirror was no little pretty girl but in fact a little pretty boy; him. _

_"Magic," the little boy whispered in awe. Before he could soak in this new realization, the bedroom door busted open._

_"Are you finished yet?! We have to leave by…" The man trailed off at the sight that greeted him. His eyes flashed from surprise, confusion, to realization, and then absolute rage. "What the hell is my son wearing?!"_

_The man strode across the room to the startled son and fearful wife. He harshly reached down and grabbed his son by the chin forcing the boy's face up so he could get a better look at the makeup. His rage boiled over._

_"Are you a FUCKING girl? You look like a damn FAIRY!" He roared in anger._

_At the sound of her son whimpering, the women stood up to her husband. "STOP it! You're hurting him. We were only having a bit of fun. Please."_

_"Fun?" the man spit out in disgust. "No son of mine will be a fucking QUEER! I'll beat the illness out of him if I have to." Raising his hand to do just that, his wife jumped up to protect her son._

_"NO!" she half yelled, half pleaded. _

_Enraged, the boy's father saw red. "If I don't beat him; I'll just have to show him what REAL men do," he rasped out dangerously. _

_Before the women knew what was happening, her husband grabbed a fist full of her carefully piled hair and dragged her over to their bed. Completely stunned, she could do nothing but scream as she was pushed on to the bed and had her dress ripped off. Her hair became disarrayed as she fought her husband. In the background a little boy cried and screamed for his father to stop. The man didn't listen to his son's pleas._

_"You better watch, son. Watch, as I show you what a real man does! If you close your eyes or try to run, I'll beat your mother." He hissed out as he flipped his wife onto her stomach. He growled while his wife screamed and clawed at him. He pushed her face into the bed as he unbuckled his belt and without hesitation, harshly entered the woman below him. _

_"No. STOP! PLEASE!" The woman begged, but all she received as an answer were harsh thrusts and grunts as he continued to push her face into the mattress._

_The little boy stood frozen. His complete state of shock was the only thing that kept him standing. Under the numbness, a flame of anger, bitterness, resentment, indignation, and rage ignited in the young boy. Although, he did not understand these feelings yet, they burned a scar of memories into his young fragile soul. _

_At the sound of the boy's father's howl of climax that signaled the end of his rutting, the boy's world morphed into another stage of life._

_The once young boy of six was now fifteen. His hair was a little longer and his blue eyes slightly sharper. He was a quiet young youth but underneath all of his shyness was a boy filled with love and curiosity ready to burst out. Earlier on in puberty, he learned that he was different from other boys. While his classmates were transfixed by the opposite sex, he could have cared less. He observed how other boys were mesmerized with what was underneath girl's blouses and their skirts. He, one the other hand, studied other boy's rounded behinds and the slight curve in their lower backs. _

_As a freshman in high school, he was ostracized for not sticking to the unwritten rules of all teenage boys: Girls, Sex, and Masturbation. He must not have gotten that memo. Even if he had, he couldn't have followed the guidelines. He had no interest in girls. Period. Harboring no sexual feelings for the opposite sex left the whole option of SEX out. As far as masturbation, he was too afraid to attempt it. Not that he was afraid of the act itself but rather what images would flash in his mind if he did._

_Images of hot, naked hard bodies that could only be described as purely male, assaulted his fantasies. Every beautiful male classmate plagued his dreams at night. And worst, sometimes in the middle of class, putting him in embarrassing situations. Disgusted with himself, he put as much distance he could from all boys and seeing as he already wanted nothing to do with the opposite sex, he was left utterly alone and labeled as an outcast and latter on; a homosexual._

_His mind was snapped back to the present as a cloud of mist mixed with the smell of perspiration assaulted his nose. He was in the boy's shower room. Gym was over and he was the last person to take a shower. He undressed with caution in the locker room and then made his way across the white tiled floor to a shower-head, turning it on. Bangs and loud voices coming from the locker room announced the arrival of some of the football team members from practice. There were seven of them. They undressed quickly and entered the showers loudly. They cluttered along the shower wall where the blue eyed, spiky haired teen was at. _

_As the seven teens joked and laughed loudly, the blue eyed teen couldn't help but gaze at them. As soon as his eyes gazed down at their toned beautiful bodies, a long time disguised desire flared within him. A deep longing that he tried to suppress, surfaced with an intensity that made his head spin. To his horror, he felt his testicles tighten and his shaft stiffen. Inside, he wanted to cry in shame. He closed his eyes, mortified._

_His aroused state didn't go unnoticed by the seven football members._

_"Well, looky here, boys. I don't believe it. We have a little fudge packer here." The obvious leader sneered in revulsion._

_The blue eyed boy froze in fear and embarrassment. He was harshly pushed down to the wet tiled floor. He looked up at the other bullies in fear. Unconsciously, his eyes scanned their bodies now that they were up close. He hardened, painfully._

_"Look, the little fag likes what he sees!"_

_"Let's teach this little fag a lesson."_

_Before the boy could even scream for help he was flipped over, his stomach slamming on to the soaked floor. His lip was cut open allowing blood to spill freely, staining the floor. He hissed out in pain. Before he could even catch his bearings, his hips were gripped firmly, forcing him up on his knees, with his ass in the air and his face pressed into the tiled shower floor. His mind raced in terror. Without warning, his innocence was stolen as the first of the seven entered him. He was torn in half. Blood flowed freely down between his thighs. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach with an eight inch knife. His mouth opened to scream but before he could even force the scream past his lips, one of the other boys shoved their member down his throat. Tears burst forth from his eyes as he was assaulted in the worst way. He gagged as his throat was viciously stabbed repeatedly by another boy's penis. Excruciating pain ripped through him. Bile rolled up his throat as he vomited all over the thrusting member. He choked on his own bile. With no way out, the bile poured out of his nose like acid and dribbled down his chin._

_Each one took their turn until all seven had had their appetite sated. After the fourth rape, the blue eyed boy's body gave up. He no longer felt anything. He no longer screamed or pleaded. His blank blue eyes looked lifeless. His cheek rested on the floor with his ass in the air. The right-side of his cheek rubbed against the rough tiled surface, leaving shallow cuts. Water poured into his upturned left ear, thankfully blearing out the sounds of the grunting boys behind him. His tears mingled with pink water. Water that was tainted with his blood. Lifelessly he watched both his tears and blood wash down the drain._

_"Help" The low, raspy, whispered plea, was the last word to pass Sora's cut and bleeding lips. _

Sora's eyes snapped open as he gasped and choked on his own sobs. He had once again dreamt of his past. His body was shocked in terror as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face against his legs as he rocked himself on his bed. His blearing alarm clock went unnoticed. The warm sun filtering through the window and onto his back had no effect on his shattered and bleeding soul. Hysterical sobs past his tortured lips and bounced off his dorm walls.

It took Sora two hours to compose himself and by then he was extremely late for class. With a sigh, Sora dragged himself out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He couldn't fathom going to class today so he would just have to bunk. The only other thing he had scheduled for the day was a meeting with nurse Tiffa.

Today wasn't his day

-----------------

Riku, for the hundredth time, glanced down at his watch. He was now, officially, an hour and a half late for work. That's not to say that Riku didn't try, because he honestly did. He had went through six red lights, out ran three police cruisers and a police assistance helicopter, refrained from pressing on the break for all but one time, and managed to get a parking space just two rows from the hospitals main entrance. All in all, Riku definitely put the block-buster movie "Speed" to shame. Without missing a beat, he got out of his parked vehicle, set the cars alarm, and walked into the hospital without a strand of hair out of place.

Damn was he sexy.

With swift movements, Riku maneuvered his way from the main lobby to the elevator area avoiding the many infected parasites know as humans. Now if he could just make it to his office without his '_stalker_' knowing, he'd be set. Unfortunately, nothing in life was ever that cut and paste especially when it came to Riku. He was just a magnet for fates 'divine intervention'. Needless to say, when the elevator doors gave a slight 'ding' announcing Riku's stop and opened up, it stands to reason that Cloud would be the first person Riku would see.

Their eyes locked. In a split second Riku's brain kicked into over drive. It hooked up to satellites in outer space, hacked into Times main frame slowing it down by fractions, all so he could come up with a way out of this situation. In those precious seconds, Riku's mind came up with a few options.

OPTION LIST

1) He could just face Cloud now instead of latter and just get rid of the little maggot. But then that would require Riku to actually spend 'time' with his nemesis which was the last thing he wanted to do. EVER.

2) He could pretend that Cloud was not there and run (well, actually speed walk because Riku did not RUN from parasites and puffs) to his office while locking the door behind him. This option seemed favorable except for the fact that Cloud, being the director of the hospital, had a master key for emergencies to any room which meant he could simply unlock his office door.

3) He could kill Cloud. However, there was too many witnesses around so that idea was chucked out the window; regrettably. Although, he did consider just doing it anyway and claiming that it was a crime of passion and just get off with a minor offence. I mean really, he was doing society a FAVORE by ridding the world of Cloud's presence.

4) He could just press the close button in the elevator and have the doors close on Clouds face. Bingo, we have a winner.

With speed that would make a ping-pong master proud, Riku jammed the 'close door' button in the elevator. Everything seemed perfect. The only problem was, Riku failed to add Cloud's 'stalker/ninja' skills into the equation. Cloud practically broke the sound barrier when his arm lashed out to stop the closing doors. All Riku could comprehend was the smile that spread out onto Cloud's face, before another hand grabbed his right shoulder and pulled him out of the elevator and into a bone crushing hug.

Dame it

"My darling Riku," Cloud purred out. "I've missed you ever so much."

After practically getting over his initial shock, Riku started to fight Cloud's embrace.

"Shhh, relax my kitten. Why fight what we both want?"

That did it. With the strength of an angry elephant trying to protect his young from a pack of lions, Riku threw Cloud across the room. He was pissed. No one, I mean no one, invaded his personal space. With glowing eyes that seem to pin Cloud to the floor, Riku growled out in exasperation. "Touch me again and I'll castrate you."

That definitely got Cloud's attention. He slowly backed off of Riku.

"Ok. Let's not do anything hasty. I can take a hint." Cloud rubbed a hand on the back of his neck in a nerves jester and gave a chuckle. "Onto more important business; Did you get a message from your psychologist about your appointment tomorrow? It has been cleared by the head honcho."

Riku answered in the affirmative. "Listen Cloud, I have a busy schedule today. I don't have time to be messing around with you so I am going to give it to you straight, I don't like homo's, I don't like the crippled, hell; I don't even like people in general. You fall into two of the three categories which means, I definitely don't like you."

Cloud just raised his eyebrows after Riku's little speech. He knew Riku had issues from the get-go. Those issues however, are what attracted him to the younger doctor. Riku posed a challenge that Cloud couldn't resist. It was his job to make everyone fall in love with him, gay or straight. Hell, he had never failed even once in turning a straight man gay. EVERYONE wanted him. So why was Riku any different?

"Riku, are you asexual? Because if you are, just give me two hours alone with you in a bedroom and I promise you'll be batting for the other side happily." Cloud's voice had a joking tinge to it but he was dead serious.

Riku just sighed. Cloud's head was thicker then maple syrup. The man was relentless. "Look Cloud, just send me a fax of the terms and conditions of my probation to my secretary Gilma. I'll read them over later." Without a glance back, Riku walked past his secretary, into his office slamming the door behind him. Slouching in his big, comfy, office chair behind his desk, Riku closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

God save him.

----------------

Cloud walked through the Taverse Hospital corridors with a presence that oozed superiority. His very character seemed to demand respect and obedience. The quirky smile stationed on his face portrade an inner childish nature that clashed with his overall appearance. His every step purposeful and executed with ease as the crowded hallways parted for him.

Cloud's stride did not falter as he approached his secretaries, "Fax Dr. Dick's records on probation regulations to Dr. Papu please." Without a second glance, Cloud strode into his office; locking the door behind him.

Once inside his office, Cloud's confident facade slipped away. In its wake was a troubled and confused man. .His eyes screamed of his longing. His very posture announced to the world that under his confident and playful nature lay a man who wanted to be desired and needed. Cloud slouched down into his comfortable recliner and gazed out at the sky through a bay window. A wishful sigh escaped him. His thoughts centered on a certain silver haired man.

A deep feeling of sadness seemed to hallow out Cloud's chest. Beyond his flirtatious and funny advances towards Riku, he actually really liked Riku. At first, Cloud reluctantly admitted to himself, he was simply obsessed with Riku - or rather drawn to, because Cloud refused to think that he had a weakness such as an obsession - rebellious nature. Despite Cloud's advances, Riku refused to have anything to do with him. At a loss, Cloud found himself mystified and confounded. When one is used to men and women practically begging you to bed them, it is definitely odd and rare to find someone who wasn't attracted to you. Needless to say, Cloud's pride took a hit. Riku made him feel completely out of depth, and far more self-conscious then he would like to admit.

Cloud let out another sigh as he massaged his temples with his index and thumb fingers. Thoughts of the pass bubbled to the surface. Rapidly, images flickered behind his closed eyelids. Resting his head against the cushion on the back of the couch, Cloud let the memory of his and Riku's first encounter wash over him.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Cloud smiled at his secretary as she handed him his daily itinerary. Giving the paper work a quick glance over, he spotted an interesting memo Post-It on the upper left corner of the second paper. _

_- Interview Dr. Riku Papu for the open doctor position on the fourth floor at 1:00 o'clock. -_

_Cloud gave his secretary, Natasha, a questionable look while holding the Post-It up for her to read._

_"That was sent from the director this morning. It would seem that Mr. Papu is interested in the open doctor position."_

_"I see," Cloud said off handedly. He could care less._

_That morning seem to pass by in a blur for Cloud. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. After a quick lunch break, Cloud headed to his office for his scheduled interview. Upon approaching his office door, Clouds secretary spoke up._

_"Mr. Papu is already waiting in your office sir."_

_"Thank you Natasha," Cloud replied without a pause. Opening his office door with his right hand, Cloud stepped in. Without acknowledging the sitting figure in front of his desk, Cloud walked over to his mini fridge pulling out a bottle of water, and then walked to his mahogany desk taking a seat. With his eyes closed he sighed and took a swig of his water. Half way through a gulp of water, Cloud opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a male Adonis. Caught be surprise, Cloud started to choke and sputter._

_"Are you alright," A sarcastic voice asked in mark concern._

_Once Cloud got his breathing under control, he glared at silver haired beauty. "Yes. Thank you for your obvious concern."_

_"Of Course," Riku replied with his own slight narrowing of his eyes._

_"I presume that you are Mr. Papu, Riku Papu?" Cloud asked while trying to get himself under control. Cloud introduced himself as he reached out a hand as to shake Riku's "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Papu. I am Dr. Cloud."_

_Riku glanced at Cloud's out stretched hand with distaste and then back up at Cloud. Without even attempting to shake the out stretched appendage; Riku replied with a drawl, "A pleasure." _

_The hair on the back of Clouds neck stood on end. 'Why that arrogant bastard' Cloud thought. But despite Cloud's obvious irritation, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sexual charge race up his spine a the thought of taming such an exquisite being. He let a smirk steal over his features. Oh yes, he could definitely have some fun with this little minks._

_"So Mr. Papu, when can you start?" Cloud asked, keeping a little smirk on his face._

_Riku stared at him in surprise. He was sure that he blew his opportunity when his more sarcastic side reared its vicious head. Without a second thought, Riku sealed his fate with the next words that flew out of his mouth. _

_"As soon as possible"_

Cloud chuckled to himself. Thoughts of Riku always seem to give him a pick-me-up. Feeling revitalized, Cloud thought a little plotting was in order. After all, Riku's life at the moment was looking a little too peaceful. A flustered Riku was even more exotic then an enraged one. Although Cloud did like a healthy dose of both; the world needed verity.

---------------------

Professor Leon was worried. Once again Sora- his renegade student- was absent from class, and the majority of the time; that spelt trouble. With a sigh, Leon brought his lecture to a close and sent his students on their way. Bending over his desk, Leon began to shuffle the lose papers on his desk into a somewhat organized pile to be stuffed into his brief case. Pausing in his task to loosen his tie, Leon let out an irritable sigh. He hated formal dress codes.

With another audible sigh, Leon glanced up and out of one the large widows lining the classroom wall on the right hand side. To his surprise, and relief, he spotted a familiar spiky haired, brunette walking across the school grounds. Quickly, Leon finished stuffing his scattered papers into his brief case and jogged out of the classroom. His tone, athletic body let him keep his pace without elevating his breathing as he jogged down a few corridors and out the school exit. Hooking a left, Leon jogged towards the direction he saw Sora headed in. After a few minutes he came across the blue eyed boy stretched out under a maple tree; propped-up on his elbows looking up at the sky and into nothingness.

"Hey there my little delinquent" Leon greeted while plopping down next to the younger boy.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sora looked over at Leon with a small smile. It was always a pleasure to be around Leon. The man exuded calmness and tranquility. Two things the Sora needed in his life. Leon cut into Sora's musings by smacking the boy up-side his head.

"You had me worried you little twerp." Leon growled out. Sora's only response was a sheepish grin while he rubbed the back of his tender head.

The two sat in compatible silence looking out at the passing students. The campus was alive and bustling but even so, the atmosphere didn't feel hectic or rushed. Everyone was mulling around through their own lives as if they were encircled in their own little bubble. Every once in a while their encircled selves would collide with another being and thus form a change in advents tying two separate souls together. Those without the connection remained blind to those around them until they too; were introduced into another beings bubble. It was fascinating; being able to watch other peoples' lives as a spectator, but also lonely. Secretly wanting to penetrate the bubble of someone's universe and be recognized instead of being alone and watching from the side lines. You begin to think that maybe your own life would be different if only you were a part of something bigger, and more complex.

Sora thought of all the people that have penetrated his own bubble. Leon, his ever compatible teacher, whom always watched his back and made him feel that being born into this world, might not be a bad thing. The nurse Tiffa was definitely a part of his self made universe. Her caring ways and helping hands have touched him and made a friend out of him. Sadly, those that have done him harm had become a part of him; inflicting their poisonous presence on him. His late mother was once a part of his small and fragile world until she parted from the world. Regrettably, his father would always be a part of him, and although he hated him, he couldn't help but feel a since of longing for what should have been. Their relationship was non-existent.

Which Sora figured was probably for the best.

Leon interrupted his thoughts once again which Sora was grateful for. He didn't want to finish his thought process regarding his father.

"Don't you have a meeting schedule today with Miss. Tiffa?" Leon inquired.

Sora's eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten about that. Sending a apologetic smile at Leon, he quickly stood up and dashed towards the medical building on campus. After a ten minute run, Sora rushed into the building and hooked a left heading to Tiffa's office. Out of breath and whizzing, Sora knocked on the door a few times until a gentle voice on the other side called for him to enter.

Quickly Sora opened the door, entered, and then closed the door behind him. With a sheepish smile, Sora walked over to Tiffa's desk and took a seat in one the comfortable chairs in front of it. Quickly Sora mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Tiffa. She just gave the boy a little smile before nodding her head in acceptance.

"I spoke with Dr. Dick in length and we both agreed that it would be in your best interest to place you in _"Counterpart Directorate" _or rather "Double Management."

Sora just stared at her and then gave her a queer look. 'What?' He mouthed in confusion.

"Trust me Sora, It is going to be great," Tiffa smiled brightly with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Oh yes, great indeed.'

-------------------------------

TBC

Well there you have it ladies and gents. Until next time, keep your panties on.

~ rAiNwAtEr ~


End file.
